


Aftermath

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: "Mornin, Tim."Tim jumps, nearly throwing the egg-filled pan to the floor in surprise. They've both been more than a little jumpy since they left Alabama. It's gotten better with time, but they both still have their days."Morning Jaybird. How'd you sleep?"
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 44





	Aftermath

Jay gags on the blood filling his mouth and making it harder to breathe. After everything, this is it. He can hardly see Alex standing over him, gun raised, and face missing. Tentacles grow from Alex's back and wrap around Jay's arms and legs, slowly consuming his body. He isn't able to scream as blood cakes the end of his throat, drowning him in a sea of red-

Jay's eyes fly open as he gasps in air greedily. His chest heaves with the force of his frantic breathing. Trying to steady himself, Jay glances around his surroundings, first focusing on the soft object he's laying on. Is he on a mattress? Right, Jay's on a bed. He and Tim went to bed last night, and then Alex showed up- It was a nightmare. Jay collapses back into the bed with an exasperated sigh. Of course, it was a nightmare Alex is dead, and Tim killed him. Jay knows Tim didn't have a choice. After Alex ambushed them in Bedacict Hall, it became clear it was either them or Alex, and Tim decided it wouldn't be them. He blamed Tim for a few months. He doesn't know why. A part of him has always understood Tim's actions despite his anger. He supposes it was easier to blame it on Tim than a dead man he would never get answers from.

After that everything stopped, neither man has seen The Operator; the Hooded Man vanished without a trace, Jessica reappeared out of nowhere, and they got to reunite. It's been a long year that would've been almost impossible to get through if it wasn't for Tim who became his boyfriend shortly after they fleed Alabama for a new life. 

Throwing his legs over the bed, Jay supposes he needs to get up and see his boyfriend, who isn't laying in the bed next to him. It's not surprising for Jay to wake up and find Tim already far too awake for anyone to be first thing in the morning. Tim's always been a morning person, unlike Jay, who doesn't even like to go to bed until the sun begins to rise. 

Walking out into the kitchen, his eyes land on an already dressed Tim cooking delicious smelling eggs and bacon. 

"Mornin, Tim."

Tim jumps, nearly throwing the egg-filled pan to the floor in surprise. They've both been more than a little jumpy since they left Alabama. It's gotten better with time, but they both still have their days. 

"Morning Jaybird. How'd you sleep?"

Flickers of Alex run through his mind as he shakily sits in the dining room chair. A part of him wants to lie and say he slept well. He doesn't want to have to think about that night terror more than he has to. Jay, a year ago, would have lied to save himself from having to open up about the dark images terrorizing his mind, but not the Jay from now. After the tape debacle, they've sworn to each other never to lie again, and Jay intends on keeping that promise.

"Not well. I had a dream about Alex."

At the mention of Alex's name, Tim freezes in place, looking towards Jay with a look of pure horror mixed with sadness. 

"About when I-"

"No. Alex was trying to kill me, and The Operator was there helping him. It was terrible." 

"...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The once warm feeling in the room has devolved into cold static clinging to the men's skin. Tim turns back to the stove in silence, leaving Jay stewing in the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

"Tim, I'm going to go sit on the porch for a minute. Call me when breakfast is ready."

Walking outside briskly, the cold morning air is enough to soothe Jay's jittery nerves. Some things are still hard for the men to talk about with Brian, and Alex seems to be the most significant cause of tension. He doesn't blame Tim at all for struggling to talk about Alex, it's hard on him too, but Tim needed to know. 

The backdoor swings open, startling Jay with a sudden, unexpected movement. Tim stands there, a cigarette hanging loosely in his fingers and a sheepish look on his face. 

"I want a smoke. Can I join you?"

Jay scouts over wordlessly, letting Tim join his side and light his cigarette. A silence passes over them but an uncomfortable one that makes them squirm, a light silence that means "I may not always know what to say, but I'll always be here for you.". For a few minutes, they stand together, listening to the birds chirping and rustling of leaves in the wind. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Tim's face twist into a small loving smile, just like the ones he gives Jay when they go to sleep at night. 

"Hey, Jaybird. It's a jaybird!" 

Jay's eyes land on the branch of a tree Tim is staring intensely at only for his eyes to land on a tiny blue jaybird bouncing around happily. It makes Jay remember the first time Tim called him Jaybird. The first time Tim called him Jaybird, he thought he would faint in embarrassment, his heart was beating so wildly. He had made a small comment about Jay's being his favorite type of bird, and Tim never could get over the irony. 

"Jay? I'm not always great at...talking, but I'm glad you're telling me when stuff is going on. You can always talk to me. I love you, y' know." 

"I love you too, Tim. I know I can talk to you, but it's nice to get reminded."

Their eyes as meet as thier bodies move together slowly in synch. Their mouths push together in a warm, loving kiss that says so much more than words could ever provide. For a moment, they stand, holding each other tightly, letting Jay's fears from the night before drift away in Tim's arms. It was a peaceful moment before a loud growl from Jay's stomach interrupts the peacefulness of the moment. Tim pulls away, slowly trying to linger in Jay's touch as long as he can.

"We should go finish breakfast." 

Hand in hand, they make their way into the small cabin to finish an excellent breakfast before spending the rest of the day cuddled in each other's arms.


End file.
